


It was a dare, I swear

by Anonymous



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, simi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Charles accidentally sleeps in, and finds himself wearing Max's Red Bull hoodie to a Ferrari meeting.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104
Collections: Anonymous





	It was a dare, I swear

**Author's Note:**

> 100% admit that this is the first fanfiction I've ever written, and it was kind of in a rush? No set time, other then they're racing at Monaco. Please let me know if you see any mistakes so I can fix them, thank you!

The race in the US went astonishingly well for both him and Seb, as both the drivers ended up in the top five of the field. This of course led to a large party after the awards ceremony. It would have to work out later, as before the two Ferrari drivers meet up at the club, they had to meet with their significant others first.

It was sort of an agreement they had between the two of them, turning a blind eye and helping the other slip away whenever it was needed. Charles would always be immensely grateful for how Sebastian took the younger driver under his wing and helped guide him through some of the harder aspects of Formula One.

Charles and Sebastian split paths near the motorhomes. Sebastian headed over to the Alpha Romeo motorhomes while Charles snuck off into the Red Bull motorhomes. He had to admit, ever since almost getting caught with his Ferrari polo on he was much more careful to blend into the surrounding dark blues. Even if it did mean permanently borrowing a few of Max’s hoodies.

The Monegasque found himself ducking into the space between Alex and Max’s trailers as a few mechanics came walking down the area. It seemed the two were extra chatty and meandered through the Red Bull paddock.

Charles took one look around, and make sure that there was no one else headed his direction, as he pulled the key for the motorhome out of his pocket. Once the two of them built up a serious relationship they exchanged keys for most major locations, such as motorhomes, hotel rooms, apartments, and even team garage keys. The last one was only to be used in an emergency, like in the event either of them crashed and needed to get to each other. Charles prayed that day would never happen, but the two decided it was better to be prepared then to be left waiting.

He quickly got into the motorhome, before closing the door behind him. On the counter, there was the trophy that Max had gotten in the race less than an hour ago. The shower was on, so Charles figured that Max was busy cleaning up and took a seat on the cloth couch, pulling out his phone and checking his social medias.

He sent a few texts in the group chat between the younger drivers, Alex had asked who would be at the party tonight. Charles responded he was going, and a few seconds later Max’s name had popped up saying something similar. He smiled, as he put his phone down and Max walked out of the bathroom.

“Well don’t you look nice!” Charles commented, looking him up and down. Max decided to finally take Charles up on a few shopping trips, so his current appearance was a white Gucci shirt, some black designer jeans, and converse.

“I only look this way because you planned it, schatz. Congratulations on your second place, as well.” Max stated, and hugged Charles. Charles sighed happily, hugging him back.

“And we shall party in honor of your first, mon ange.” Charles muttered back, as they pulled apart. They left the motorhome, after checking that the coast was clear. From there, they walked to the car that Charles had gotten from Ferrari.

In standard Ferrari fashion, the SF90 was a bright red with a yellow accent stripe. It didn’t matter too much in the end, as the car was still fast. They got to the bar in record time, mostly due to the Americans ignoring all the speed limits on the highways.

At the bar, Charles sent a quick text to Mattia, letting him know where the new Ferrari would be parked. For tonight, they decided it would probably be easier to get an uber home over worrying about designated drivers. They both had podiums to celebrate and celebrate they would. Max took one last look at Charles, then leaned over the center console and kissed him.

It would be the last bit of affection they would show before they walk into the bar, putting on the act of being close friends over lovers.

\---

Charles woke up to his phone going off. He took a glance at his surroundings, noting that Max had already gotten up and ready for the day. It didn't take long for his phone to stop ringing, only to start a few seconds after the first time. Charles remembered to look at who was calling when he swore at the name.

He must've forgotten about a team meeting, or something similar, as he ran around the motorhome, grabbing the first things in sight. He answered, after getting somewhat presentable.

"Yes, I know I'm running late. I'm so sorry! I'll be there in two minutes!" He rushed the words, as he tied his shoes. He didn't give Mattia the chance to respond, as he hung up and ran into the little sitting area of the motorhome. Leaning down, he gave Max a quick kiss on the cheek, before grabbing a granola bar and spiriting to the Ferrari meeting room.

He noticed that not only were people staring at him, but the room had hushed when he walked in.

“Did I do something?” He asked, worried that during the party last night he got out of control. It was Sebastian that acted first, and promptly stood up before grabbing Charles’ arm and dragging him from the meeting room.

“Honestly, how have you kept this a secret for so long? Do you even _look_ at what you put on in the morning?” Seb exclaimed, masking a gesture to Charles’ current hoodie.

“Keep what? I do pay attention; I grabbed my sweatshirt.” Charles spoke, and went to grab his phone from his pocket, to text Kimi to come pick up his insane husband. Only to pull out a hugely different phone from said pocket. His eyes widened, as the lock screen of Max’s phone appeared, and then opened for him.

For the first time that day, Charles actually looked at what he was wearing. It was a dark blue sweatshirt, with the Red Bull logo on the chest. It slowly got worse, as he saw the same under said logo. He swore, in both French and Italian, before Seb whispered to him as the door opened.

“It was a dare. Last night.” Charles gave Sebastian a very appreciative glance, as once again the older driver had saved him and his somewhat secret relationship.

“Care to explain your current choice of clothing, Charles?” Mattia asked, as Charles gave a small laugh.

“I lost a bet I made with Max last night and had to wear something with his name on it today.” He laughed, as he ran his hand through his hair. He could sense that Sebastian wanted to facepalm at the words that came running from his mouth.

Mattia wasn’t exactly the happiest person, nor were a few of the senior mechanics there, but they let him get through the meeting. Afterwards, he had to promise Mattia that he wouldn’t make a bet like that again, as the sponsors would probably be angry with the team.

He noticed that Sebastian was waiting for him outside the room, smiling at his phone. Charles got a glance at the name and understood why.

“I can’t thank you enough, Seb. You really saved me back there.” Charles spoke, after they walked out of the assortment of people rushing around. Seb nodded at him, then responded with some late advice.

“Next time you spend the night with your secret boyfriend, you should really make sure you don’t grab his clothes on the way out.” When Sebastian finished speaking, the phone in Charles’ pocket dinged. He pulled it out and checked. The contact name on the screen read ‘Liebling’, and the text asked if, by chance, Charles grabbed the wrong phone and sweatshirt.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on doing a cute lil Drag Strip outing with more drivers! I'll have that up later this week!


End file.
